


The Diner

by Rbabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbabbit/pseuds/Rbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't seem to keep Dean Winchester off his back. Will he figure out how to get rid of him or...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner

Castiel sat there in his favorite diner, contemplating what he should do, about dean Winchester. The man who was currently trying to flirt with him through a window, as he watched him, his eyes glancing at the rather attractive man. This was the same guy who had destroyed half a cafeteria and a bathroom stall, his excuse? He thought he had seen something. Cas did not believe that for one second, nor would he ever, and yet now he contemplated that idea. Because while dean was trying be sexy, er....uh...no.., his eyes glanced all around every few seconds, his body was stressed, and his hand touching his thigh as if he had had a weapon there.  
Cas when back to his coffee, and newspaper, reading small little random things, and looking for a job.   
"Ah...this..."cas spoke quietly to himself, reading the text carefully.  
Demon hunter wanted, call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx.   
He had decided to do that one since demons did not obviously exist, plus it should get him out of seeing dean almost everyday, and free money.  
'Good job cas!' He mentally high-fived himself, realizing he has no friends. Well he has one, sam winchester, dean's brother, who was much more mature and less....weird and dorkish.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just the idea.  
> F.R.


End file.
